Pokemon:Episode 1Affair with the Gang
by bigboy16
Summary: A young man sets on the Gym challenge in Hoenn, but due to financial hardships, is pulled into gang affairs.Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon. All credit for the pokedex entries in this fic goes to And I would also greatly appreciate some feedback.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun rose over the peak of Mt. Chimney. A young man clad in red ran through the rocky terrain and stopped in front of what appeared to be a wall of rock. "The supreme one will awaken soon," he said. A large door appeared in the wall and the young man walked into the hideout of Team Magma. He went up to an elderly man also clad in red. "Maxie, the preperations are complete. Groudon has been discovered in the Cave of Origin. With the new pokeball that the development team created, we should be able to catch it without fail."

"Good work, Larrie. Now we just need one more thing before we can wake Groudon."

"What's that sir?"

"The blue orb, a magical sphere that resides on Mt. Pyre. With it, nothing can stand in our way of getting Groudon and creating more land for people and Pokemon to live."

"I have some bad news, sir. It appears two old people guard the orb, and they have very strong Pokemon, much more superior to us."

"Yes, a goon like you would have no hope of ever defeating those people. That's why I have decided to go and take it. They may be strong, but my Pokemon are stronger. They wil have no chance of defeating me. Now go. Tell the development team to bring me the pokeball."

"Yes sir." Larrie ran off and Maxie sat on a chair. "Once we have that orb and take it to the Cave of Origin, Groudon will awaken," he muttered to himself, "and we will finally be able to fulfill our dream of making the world better by shrinking the seas and expanding the land mass. There is one more thing. That silly fortune teller told me that one day, a young boy will challenge me and defeat me. But who? She also said that the boy was already an experienced trainer. I must send my goons to search for this boy." Larrie ran back into the room. "Sir, the pokeball has arrived. It is the size of a regular pokeball. Are you sure it can capture Groudon?"

"Larrie, this isn't just a pokeball. It is a master ball. It can catch ANY Pokemon without fail. It will catch Groudon."

"Forgive my doubts, sir."

"Leave me. I need to think."

"Yes, sir." Larrie left and Maxie ordered his right hand woman, Tabitha, to come. Tabitha entered the room.

"Yes, Maxie. What is it?"

"Tabitha, you have been my most trusted friend ever since the forming of Team Magma. I need to tell you something. A fortune teller has informed me of a boy, a young boy, about seventeen, who would disband us. I need you to order everyone to search for this young boy. Tell them to battle every male trainer they come across. We will find this boy and persuade him to join us, that way, he won't be able to disband us. Now go."

"Maxie, a seventeen year old, disbanding us? That fortune teller is crazy."

"Still, I can't help but shake the feeling that it will come true. Now go."

"Yes, Maxie. As you wish." Tabitha left and Maxie exited the hideout. He started heading towards Mt. Pyre to fetch the orb.


	2. Chapter 1:The Journey Begins

Chapter 1:The Journey Begins

In the town of Littleroot, the crows of a Dodrio echoed through the air. Josh jumped out of his bed, eagerly awaiting for the surprises the day had for him. Josh came from a poor family, but he had a happy life. He went downstairs into the kitchen and greeted his Combusken, which had evolved from a Torchic that his parents gave him for his tenth birthday "Hey, Combusken."

"Combusken!"

Josh proceeded to wash the dishes. His mom came into the kitchen. "Josh, let me get those, honey. You go on and play with your Pokemon."

"Mom, I'm seventeen. I don't play anymore. Besides, you need me to help you. This family barley gets enough money as it is."

Then Josh's dad stepped into the kitchen. "Josh, we know that you have a sense of duty to help us, but your mom and I have been thinking. We think it is time for you to become a trainer."

"Dad, I'm already a trainer."

"I mean you should go out and take the gym challenge. Your mom and I can take care of ourselves."

"But, Dad..."

"No buts, Josh. Now go and be sure to pack some food."

"Dad..."

"End of discussion, Josh. Now go. Make us proud." Josh went and packed some food and put his Combusken in its pokeball. He went out the door and headed towards Route 101. Before he could leave the town however, Professor Birch stopped him. "Josh, wait! Huff...Huff...Whew! Josh I wanted to give you these." He handed him five pokeballs. "Ah, I also want you to have this." He gave Josh a Pokedex.

"Thanks, Professor Birch. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, Josh. You just go and do good." Josh thanked Professor Birch again and headed towards the grassy area. He encountered a wild Zigzagoon and decimated it with Combusken's Double Kick. He reached the neighbor town of Oldale. He dicided to go to rout 103 to catch a Wingull. He met several Zigzagoons and Poochyenas, which he disposed of with Combusken's Double Kick. Finally he met a Wingull. Josh opened the Pokedex. "_Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. It makes its nest on a sheer cliff at the edge of the sea. It has trouble keeping its wings flapping in flight. Instead, it soars on updrafts_."

"Awesome," Josh said. "Combusken, Scratch!"

"Combuskeeeeen!" Combusken ran up to the Wingull and scratched it, making it faint. "Dang!" Josh said. "I guess its too strong. Oh, well. I'm just gonna have to try again." Josh wandered through the grass for a while more. He had to go through several more Zigzagoons and Poochyenas before he met another Wingull. "Ok, let's try a different approach. Combusken, Ember!"

"Commmm,busekeeeen!" it cried as a bright orange jet of intense flame shot out of its mouth. The Wingull got caught in the middle of the attack, but it was still able to barely keep itself from collapsing by shooting a stream of water into the flames. "Ok, now let's try the pokeball." Josh hurled a pokeball at it and the Wingull disappeared into it in a bright red glow. The ball shook several times, but it was able to contain the Wingull. "Alright! Good job, Combusken."

"Combusken!" it said with joy.

"Well, let's go heal our new friend." Josh said. Josh headed back to Oldale. After he healed his Wingull, he headed for Route 102. There, he met a trainer. "Stop!" the trainer cried.

"Who are you?" Josh asked, puzzled.

"My name's Caleb. I'm a trainer, and from the looks of it, so are you. Well, what do you say to a battle?"

"Sure, why not?" Josh agreed.

"Go, Wurmple!" Caleb said. A bright pink caterpillar popped out of the ball.

"Wurmplllle!" it cried.

"A Wurmple, huh. Ok, then. Go, Wingull!" Josh shouted. He threw the ball and Wingull emerged, ready for battle. "Ok, Wingull, let's see how you do. Water Gun!"

"Wingullll!" It let out a stream of water that hit the Wurmple. The Wurmple flew back and cried out in pain. It got back up and Tackled Wingull. Wingull teetered a bit, but regained its balance. "OK, Wingull. One more Water Gun!"

"Win, gullllll!" Another stream of water shot out of its beak and hit the Wurmple, making it faint.

"Dang!" Caleb cried out in dismay. "Well, that was a good fight. I guess I'll catch you later, rookie!"

Josh let out a laugh. Then he went on his way through Route 102. After walking for a while, he reached Petalburg City. He headed towards the gym, where Norman waited. He entered the gym and walked up to Norman. "Are you the leader of this gym?" he asked.

"Yes, and you are?" he replied.

"My name is Josh."

"And where are you from, Josh?"

"Littleroot."

"Ha. Well, I wouldn't suggest taking me on just yet. I'm too tough for you. You should head to Rustboro and challenge Roxanne. Unless, you feel you can take me on."

"Hmm...Well, can you show me your pokemon's strength?"

"Very well. Come out Slaking!" Slaking popped out of the ball and let out a big yawn. It scratched its stomach and started to roll around. "Slaking, Focus Punch that statue!" Slaking rolled over to a statue of a Jigglypuff and raised its fist. It started to glow red.

"Slaking!" It let its fist fly and crushed the statue into dust. Josh stared in awe. "Well, I guess you're right. Ok, I'll head for Rustboro. Until next time, Norman." Josh exited the gym, and as he opened the door, a sudden gust of air blew through, carrying the dust particles of the Jigglypuff statue into the outside air. He headed for Petalburg Woods. Along the way, he met another trainer. "Hey, you!" she addressed him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You a trainer?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Ok."

"Go, Zigzagoon!" The trainer let fly a pokeball and out of it came a Zigzagoon.

"Go, Wingull!" Wingull popped out of its ball and hovered in the air. "Wingull, Water Gun!" Wingull let out a stream of water. The Zigzagoon let out a cry of pain, and retaliated with a Tackle. Wingull was knocked back. "Wingull, another Water Gun!" Wingull let another stream of water fly, but the Zigzagoon dodged it. It Tackled Wingull and knocked it out. "Darn. Ok, Wingull, return!" Josh said. Wingull returned to its ball and Josh sent out his Combusken. "Combusken, Double Kick!" Combusken ran toward the Zigzagoon and landed two swift kicks.

"Zigzagooooooon!" the pokemon cried. It flew back and landed next to its trainer. It staggered back to its feet, but it couldn't keep its balance. It fell onto its side, exhausted from the kicks. "Grr. Zigzagoon, return!" commanded its trainer. Zigzagoon went back into its ball in a flash of red light. "Hmm. I guess you were too strong for me."

"Well, you still defeated my Wingull."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm that good."

Josh let out a sigh and shook his head. Then he headed for Petalburg Woods.


	3. Chapter 2:In the Woods

Chapter 2:In the Woods

Josh gazed at the trees as they glistened with dew. The sun was, for the most part, shut out by the broad leaves, but it was able to sneak in in a few spots that the leaves couldn't cover. Several Wurmple ran by his feet. One stopped to look at him for a second, then ran off. Josh started to make his way through, but couldn't take a step before a young boy dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt jumped out of a nearby tree. He landed a few feet from Josh and straightened up. He was holding a big butterfly net in his right hand, which he rested on his shoulder. "Hey, you!" he shouted.

"Ohhh," Josh sighed.

"What? Don't tell me you're tired from that battle with that girl just outside. She was child's play. You're in guy territory now," the bug catcher said. He took out two pokeballs and pressed the small button in the middle of each one. They expanded and he asked,"So, do you know how to double battle?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then. Let's go!" he threw the pokeballs and two Wurmple popped out.

"Well, if I have to," Josh said. He released his Wingull and Combusken from their balls. They stood side by side as they readied for battle. "Ok, Combusken, Ember a Wurmple, and Wingull, Water Gun the other one!" Combusken let out a jet of fire from its beak that sped towards the Wurmple. It hit the Wurmple dead on, causing it to faint. At the same time, Wingull shot out water and hit the other Wurmple. It skidded back, but countered with Poison Sting, causing Wingull to be poisoned. It crashed to the ground, unconcious. "Grrrr. Ok, Combusken! It's just you now! Finish that Wurmple with Scratch!" Combusken ran up to it and scratched it with its sharp talons, winning the battle. "Nice, Combusken."

"Crud. Alright, I accept defeat. But there are tougher bug catchers up ahead. Watch out," the discouraged catcher said.

"Yeah, they won't stand a chance against my Combusken." Josh picked up his Wingull and sprayed some antidote on it. He then sprayed some Potion. It sprang out of his arms and flapped its wings with restored health. "Well, I guess you're feeling better," Josh said. "Ok, back in the ball." Wingull chirped and disappeared with a red flash into its ball. Josh started to make his way through the forest again. After about thirty minutes, he decided to take a rest. He released his Wingull and Combusken to let them explore the woods and lay down in the grass. He closed his eyes and before long he dozed off. He woke with a start as a shrill cry echoed around him.

"Winguuuuuuuuuull!" his pokemon shouted in fear. Josh sprang to his feet and dashed through the dense brush. He skidded to a halt when he saw Wingull cornered by a Beedrill. Then Combusken popped out of the bushes next to him.

"Combusken, Ember that Beedrill, quick!"

"Combuskeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" it cried as the intense flames hit the Beedrill in the back. The Beedrill collapsed to the earth with charred wings. Josh ran to the frightened bird and held it in his arms. "Are you ok?"he asked with concern.

"Wingull," it said as it nodded its head.

"Gave me quite a scare. Try to be more careful next time." Josh put Wingull back into its pokeball and patted Combusken on the head. "Good job, Combusken."

"Combusken!" it said with satisfaction.

"Well, I don't know where we are now. Let's go this way," he said, pointing down a cleared path. He walked down the path, with Combusken by his side, for what seemed like a mile. Then he heard the leaves of a tree rustling. He stepped back, prepared for whatever jumped out. Another bug catcher emerged from the leaves and stood on a branch. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked. "Some kid and a Combusken. These two might just prove to be a challenge." He leaped off the branch and landed near the trunck. "Owwwww!" he cried in pain from the long fall.

"Mfff," Josh snickered.

"Shut up, rookie! So, what's your name?"

"Josh, and you?"

"You can call me Gary."

"Well, Gary, I suppose you have some strong Pokemon with you?"

"That's right. I doubt you would be able to defeat me, even with a Combusken."

"Bring it."

"Go, Dustox!" he said as a giant moth popped out of the ball. Pollen fell from its wings as it flew about, making Josh cough. "Combusken, get in there!" he ordered. Combusken ran towards its opponent, stopping twelve feet away.

"Dustox, Gust!" shouted Gary. Dustox started to flap its wings madly, creating a strog gust of wind that sped towards Combuken. It got caught in the fifty mile per hour winds and got blowmn off its feet. It crashed in the brush and got to its feet.

"Combusken, Ember!" Josh said.

"Dustox, another Gust!"

Dustox let loose another gust of wind that met the flames halfway across the battlefield. They clashed and the fire blew out, taking the wind with it. "Grrr. He's good," said Josh. "Ok, Combusken, Scratch!" Combusken ran up and scratched the Dustox across the torso, causing it to fly back. It countered with a Stun Spore. Combusken grimaced as the spores fell on it, causing paralysis. "Come on Combusken. You can't lose this. Try another Ember!" Combusken opened its beak, took a big gulp of air, and released it. Joh could feel the intense heat as the flames escaped from Combusken's mouth and engulfed the Dustox. When the flames subsided, the Dustox was laying on the ground with bad burns covering its body. Gary ran up to it and picked it up.

"Dustox, are you ok? No, I need to get you to the Pokemon Center!" He ran off.

"Dang, I didn't want to hurt that Dustox too badly. I hope it'll be ok," Josh said with concern. "Well, let's go, Combusken." Before they could go any further however, another bug catcher jumped out of the bushes. "Ahhh, is there no end!" Josh shouted.

"Ha. Well, you were able to defeat my two flunkies. But I'm the leader. Name's Nexus, and I won't lose so easily. Go, Beautifly!" he released the ball out of his hand as he said this. A giant, brightly colored butterfly came out, its wings glistening with beauty and sereness. "Ok, Combusken, don't let that pretty exterior fool you."

"Combusken," it said as it nodded. It glared at its opponent.

"Beautifly, Poison Sting!" Beautifly moved swiftly and stung Combusken. Combusken was shaken, but quickly recovered.

"Combusken, Scratch!" Combusken ran up to the Beautifly and scratched at its face. It dodged to the left, but took a hit to the wing. It struggled to flap the injured appendage, but the nerves were knocked out from the rough talons. It flappe its good wing rapidly to keep itself aloft. "Ok, Combusken, you've hindered it. Let's finish this. Ember!" The Beautifly screeched in pain as the flames licked its body. It slowly flitted to the ground, knocked out by the intense fire.

"Beautifly, return! Go, Nincanda!" A pokemon with huge eyes and sharp claws emerged.

"Combusken, Scratch!" Combusken lunged at the small pokemon and scratched across its back. The Nincanda looked up at Combusken.

"Nincanda, Scratch!" Nincanda raised its claws up and scratched Combusken across the stomach with uncanny swiftness. Combusken stepped back, startled by the sudden attack. It grasped its stomach in pain.

"Careful, Combusken. This isn't an ordinary trainer fight. He's experienced. Ember!" Combusken shot its trademark flames at the pokemon, but it quickly rolled out of harm's way. "Combusken, another Ember!" Again the Nincanda rolled out of the way. "Combusken, return! Go, Wingull!" Wingull came out and glided around the Nincanda. "Wingull, circle it!...Ok, now a Water Gun!"

"Winguuuuuuuuuull!" it cried as the stream of water struck the Nincanda. It started to sway dangerously, trying to keep its balance, but to no avail. It toppled onto its back, the water taking its toll on the half Ground type pokemon.

"Ok, kid. Now's the time for my best pokemon. Go, Lotad!" A green toad-like pokemon wearing a sombrero-style lily pad on its head popped out.

"What!" Josh said in surprise. "I thought you were a bug catcher!"

"Who said I couldn't have a little variety in my line up?" he smirked. "Lotad, Bullet Seed!" Lotad popped some seeds into its mouth and shot them rapidly at Wingull, sending it to the ground, where it continued to be pummeled by the barrage of seeds.

"Wingull, Water Gun!" Wingull tried to open its mouth to fire its water at the Lotad, but the seeds were too many and too fast. Wingull fainted from exhaustion. "Hmmm," Josh huffed, "Wingull, return. Go, Combusken!" Combusken returned to the fight, ready to take the Lotad with all that it had. Combusken, Ember!"

"Lotad, Water Gun!"

The two elemental attacks clashed and shorted each other out. Combusken, another Ember!"

"Lotad, Water Gun!"

Again, the two attacks clashed and shorted out. Steam began to fill the woods like a heavy fog. Water droplets formed on the trainers' faces. Combusken, Double Kick!" Combusken quickly landed two kicks on the Lotad and jumped back. The Lotad staggered back, but countered with Water Gun. A hissing sound was heard as the water collided with Combusken's feathers. It cried in pain from the cold water. "Combusken, Ember!" Combusken released its flames and they scorched the Lotad's front side. It cringed as the flames and the heat met its body. It shook its head to clear it, then once again fired a Water Gun. Again it met Combusken, and again it cried in pain. The exhaustion was starting to show on Combusken's and Lotad's face, and also on their respective trainers. "Combusken, one final Ember!"

It inhaled deeply then let all its energy out in this attack. It engulfed the Lotad, and it fell back, laying in the grass. It closed its eyes and started to snore.

Nexus walked up to the exhausted pokemon. He shook it gently, but it was in a deep slumber, in its own little dream world, shut off from reality. "Wow. Well, kid, I have to say, I'm impressed. That's the first time anyone has ever beaten me. Well done. I will tell the rest of the gang to lay off so you can get out of here."

"Alright. Thanks. 'Till next time, Nexus." Josh walked off from the battlefield. He peered through the trees and saw it was getting dark. He would need to find the way out fast, or have to spend the night in the woods.

"Wait!" he heard a shout from behind him. It was Nexus. "Hey, you don't even know how to get out, do you? Just follow me. I know the way." He started to walk quickly through the woods, with Josh struggling to keep up. After about a half hour, he was out of the woods. "Ok, just follow this path to Rustboro. There is a gym there. I would suggest taking on the leader to hone your skills more. Well, later kid." Nexus disappeared back into the woods, and Josh followed the path that he had pointed out.


	4. Chapter 3:Rustboro, Devon Corp

Chapter 3:Rustboro, Devon Corp.

Josh walked the path, the warmth of the sunset spreading through his body. After walking about a quarter mile, he was stopped by yet another trainer. "Hey, you!" she called. Josh let out a deep sigh. "What's wrong? Tired?" she teased. "Well, suck it up. You're out in the real world, so take it like a man!"

"Let's just get this over with," Josh said.

"Go, Zigzagoon!" The racoon pokemon appeared and let out a growl.

"Go, Combusken!" Combusken came out and took up a fighting stance. "Combusken, Double Kick!" Combusken ran up to the Zigzagoon and dolled out two, swift kicks. The Zigzagoon was out before it hit the ground. "Sorry. I'd have given you a chance, but I just don't have the patience right now. I'm too tired. Later." Josh continued down the path. He saw the buildings off in the distance and checked his map. "Rustboro," he read. "Hmmm. I should be able to make it in a few hours." After about an hour, the sun had already set. Josh heard cries of nocturnal pokemon emitting from the woods. The moon was peaking over the horizon, as if it was shy to come out and show it beauty to the Hoenn region. Josh heard a fluttering sound and looked up to see several Hoothoot fly overhead. Josh kept walking, then decided to rest for a while. He released his pokemon, then sat down on the grass and closed his eyes, wondering what was in store for him next. After a while, he fell asleep.

_Wraaaaaawwwwrr!_ Josh woke up with a start as the ferocious cry of something echoed around him. He heard something coming from the woods, crashing through the brush. He stood up and Combusken followed suit. His Wingull took to the air and hovered around them. Out of the woods came a giant bear, standing sevn feet tall. It had a big ring on its belly. It let out another roar.

"What the hell!" Josh said in surprise. The bear came down on all fours and charged towards Josh. "Run, guys!" he shouted at his pokemon. They raced away from the bear, but it was closing the gap between it and Josh quickly. Combusken and Wingull were ahead. The bear was close enough to Josh to swipe his feet from under him. Josh let out a yell as he crashed hard onto the ground. The bear stood up on its hind legs and was about to pounce. Josh covered his face with his arm, waiting for the weight to come down on him. When he didn't feel the bear upon him, he put his arm down. He saw his Wingull circling the bear, firing Water Guns at it relentlessly. At the same time, Combusken was dolling out kicks left and right. The bear tried continuously to fight them off, but their combined attacks kept it from landing a shot. It jumped up and grabbed Wingull by its beak and reared its hand back to fling it to the ground, but Combusken leaped at it and kicked it in the middle of its ring. It groaned, but swiped Combusken across the face. It spun back, critcally injured. Wingull was free, and firing Water Guns at it again. Josh went up to Combusken and returned it to its ball while the bear was distracted by Wingull. Josh then picked up a rock and flung it at the bear's head. It turnd, glaring at Josh. "Uh-oh," Josh said with regret. The bear let out another ferocious roar, came down on all fours again, and charged towards Josh. Josh ran the other way as fast as he could, but even with Wingull shooting Water Guns at it, the bear didn't slow down. Suddenly, Josh saw a bright light, then saw what seemed to be a human running towards him. He stopped running, then remembered that he was still being chased by the bear. He ran towards the being, then saw it wasn't a human at all. It was a grey pokemon, and had helmet-like horns covering its head. Its muscles were huge. It past Josh and grabbed the bear. It spun around and around, then let the bear go. It soared and crashed 100 feet away. It struggled to its feet and ran back into the woods. The pokemon that saved Josh dissapeared in a red light. A person riding a motorcycle hooked the pokeball onto his belt. He took off his helmet and long, wavy hair fell. "That was a close call, huh? Who are you, kid?" he asked.

"Uh, the name's Josh. Yours?"

"Mine...its Harold."

"Harold, huh? Well, thanks for saving me. I thought I was dead."

"Yeah, you're a lucky guy. Not many people have survived an Ursaring attack."

"A what?"

"An Ursaring. That bear that was trying to do you in."

"Oh. Well, what was that pokemon that beat it?"

"That was my Machoke," Harold said. "So, you heading for Rustboro?"

"Yeah."

"Well, hop on. I can give you a ride."

"Really? Thanks." Josh got on the bike and returned Wingull back to its ball. Harold put his helmet back on and revved the engine. They sped off, leaving a trail of dust.

"So, where should I drop you off?" asked Harold as they reached the entrance to the city.

"I need to heal my pokemon, so just drop me off at the Pokemon Center. I can handle myself from there."

"Alright." Harold manuevered his bike through the city and stopped in front of the Pokemon Center. "Well, here we are. Later, kid."

"Alright. Thanks, Harold." Josh watched as the bike drove off into the distance. Then he entered the Pokemon Center. The treatment of his pokemon took a few hours, and Josh was relieved to see his pokemon in good condition again. He went out into the city, then realized how tired he was. He decided to go rest at the inn for the night.

The next morning, he explored the various shops, admiring the selection of items that they possessed. Afterwards, he went out to Route 116, mulling around the grassy areas looking for wild pokemon he could add to his collection. As he wandered, a bright flash caught his attention. After the flash dissapeared, an Abra sat in the grass ten feet in front of him. Josh pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the Abra. "_Abra, the Psi pokemon. Abra is a pokemon that requires a minimum of eighteen hours of sleep every day. Observation revealed that it uses Teleport to change its location once every hour."_

"Alright, an Abra. That could prove useful. Go, Wingull," he shouted as he let the ball fly out of hand. It popped open as the water bird took to the sky and cawed its name for all to hear. "Wingull, Water Gun!" Wingull's signature move flew at the Abra, knocking it onto its back. As it struggled to right itself, Josh let fly a pokeball, encasing the Psychic pokemon. It rolled about, threatening to break free, but it soon stopped and lay still. Josh raised his fist in a triumphant manner, then picked up the ball that held his newly captured pokemon. He slipped it into his pack and headed back for Rustboro. He saw a building that was taller than the others, and saw "Devon" written on the front in big, red letters. He walked up to the entrance and was knocked down by a man with a mask on who was running out. An employee ran after him. "Stop, he's got the data!" the employee shouted. He noticed Josh on the floor and helped him up. "Are you ok, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright uh..." he glanced at the name tag on the employee, "Frank. I'm Josh."

"Hello, Josh. Listen, I don't have any time to chat. I need to get that thief."

"Well, it sounds like you can use some help."

"Would you? Thanks, Josh. He went out to Route 116. Please help Josh. That data he stole has very important documents on it. If he gets them, it could spell disaster for Devon.

"Just leave it to me," said Josh. He raced for Route 116, spotting the thief resting in the grass. He creeped toward him, and called out. "Hey, you!" The thief turned with a start.

"Jeez, kid, what the hell is wrong with you?" he said in a gruff voice.

"You give back that data, or else."

"Hahahahaha, or else what, punk? You lookin' for a fight?"

"If that's what it takes to make you give back that data."

"Fine, bring it! Go, Nuzleaf!" He threw the ball and a humanoid pokemon with a leaf on its head appeared.

"Go, Combusken!" The fire pokemon popped out with a shrill cry. "Combusken, Ember!"

"Nuzleaf, dodge it!" The Nuzleaf leapt clear of the fire. "Nuzleaf, Nature Power!" The Nuzleaf put its arms out and a yellow-orange powder came out. It fell on Combusken, causing it to go down. Combusken had been paralyzed!

"Grrr," Josh grunted, "Combusken, Peck!" Combusken struggled to its feet and ran to the Nuzleaf, burying its beak into the shoulder of its foe. The Nuzleaf cried out in pain.

"Nuzleaf, Pound!" Nuzleaf raised its hand, formed it into a fist, and crashed it down onto Combusken's head. Combusken stepped back, dazed.

"Combusken, Ember!" Once more Combusken's intense flames flew from its beak, this time hitting its target. The Nuzleaf fell back, its eyes glazed over in unconciousness.

"Damn. Nuzleaf, return," the pokemon returned to its ball as the man readied another. "Go, Dustox!" This time, a moth pokemon came out of the ball, flapping its wings, then spreading them out in a threating manner. "Dustox, Gust!" The Dustox flapped its wings, faster and faster, until Combusken was forced to dig its claws into the ground to keep from flying away. It skidded back, and lost its grip, causing it to fly twenty feet behind Josh. It got up and ran back to its trainer's side.

Josh patted it on the head and said, "Combusken, Peck!" Combusken raced at the Dustox, jumped up, and brought its beak down onto its back. The Dustox fell to the ground, but soon took to the air again.

"Dustox, Gust!"

"Combusken, Ember!" The two attacks met as the opposing sides kept up the offense. Dustox continued to flap its wings as Combusken continued to spew the flames from its beak. The two attacks went back and forth, getting dangerously close to both pokemon. Finally, Combusken's Ember gained control and crashed into the Dustox. It fell to the ground, raised its body with its wings, then fell again, this time not getting back up.

"Ok, kid. You've done good up to this point, but you're not getting away this easily. Go, Voltorb!" As the pokemon came out, Josh gazed at it. It looke exactly lik a pokeball, but it had eyes.

"Vol, torb," it cried.

"Voltorb, Spark!" Electricity crackled as it spread through the Voltorb, then it rolled toward Combusken, crashing into it and causing it to fly back while electricity consumed its being. Combusken landed at Josh's feet, and Josh bent over and lifted its head. He cringed as the electricity shocked him. He looked at Combusken, but it was knocked out. "You did good, Combusken. Back in the ball." After Combusken was back in its ball, Josh called out Wingull. "Wingull, Water Gun!" Wingull shot out a jet of water that traveled at high velocity at the Voltorb, but it rolled out of the way well before the water hit the spot it had been in.

"Voltorb, Sonicboom!" Voltorb shook sporadically, then a rapidly moving shockwave flew out at Wingull, hitting it square in the torso. It flew higher into the air from the force, then came crashing down in the grass. It flew back up. "Wingull, Water Gun!" Wingull shot out another jet of water.

"Voltorb, hold your ground!" Voltorb braced for the hit, but skidded back a few feet. Wingull was still firing water from its mouth, keeping up the attack. "Voltorb, Charge!" Voltorb began to glow and its body crackled, then electricity began to run through it.

"Wingull, stop!" Josh shouted, but it was too late. The electricity that was spreading through the Voltorb was conducted by the water, and traveled through it until it collided with Wingull in a small explosion. Wingull's body skyrocketed up, then plummeted at an extremely high speed. Josh ran for the spot that Wingull was about to hit,and jumped with both arms outstretched. He caught the pokemon, as once again he cringed from the electricity that was still in Wingull's unconcious body. He laid its head against his, then returned it back to its ball. He pulled out the one that contained his Abra, hoping that it would come through for him. "Go, Abra!" he shouted. Abra popped out, sitting in the grass, snoring.

"Wahahahahaha!" laughed the masked man. "What is an Abra gonna do for ya? It can't even damage my Voltorb! Wahahahahaha!" Abra continued to snore.

"Voltorb, Spark!" Voltorb's body was once again consumed by electricity. It rolled toward Abra.

"Abra, Teleport!" shouted Josh. Abra dissapeared, then reappeared behind Voltorb. The Voltorb made a U-turn and sped toward Abra again. Again Abra Teleported away from Voltorb. This went on several times, and neither one showed a sign of exhaustion. Finally, Abra got tired, and when Voltorb rolled at it again, it couldn't Teleport fast enough, and was hit. Abra cried in pain, then opened its eyes. They started to glow red, and it held out its arms. The Voltorb rose into the air, then was flung foward and crashed into its trainer, knocking him down. The Voltorb rolled off the thief as he got up.

"Ok, kid. That's it. You're going down. Voltorb, Sonicboom!" Voltorb started to shake again like the last time, and once more a shockwave flew out and hit Abra. Abra cried out, then stood up and stuck out its arms again. It tried to fling the Voltorb, but the damage was too severe. It fell on the ground, and Josh ran to pick it up. It was knocked out. Josh had lost the battle.

"Voltorb, return!" shouted the thief. "Well, kid, why don't you get out of here before you get hurt?" The Voltorb glared menacingly at Josh. Josh returned Abra to its ball and walked back to Rustboro, hanging his head in defeat. Frank was waiting for him on the outskirts of the city.

"Josh, what happened?" he asked with concern.

"That thief beat me in a pokemon battle," Josh proclaimed in dismay.

"I'm sorry Josh. And I suppose he still has the data."

"Yep," said Josh as he nodded slowly.

"Well, don't worry about it. That data is extremely difficult to unveil. I doubt that thug has the brain power to find out what it is. No worries." He smiled at Josh, and Josh returned it with a smile of its own.

"I let you down Frank."

"Hey, cheer up, Josh. Don't worry about it. I gotta go. See you again some day." He hurried off to the Devon building, then turned around and ran back to Josh. "Oh, Josh, I suggest that you go down to the Gym, to hone your skills," Frank said, then hurried off again. Josh decided he would do that, right after his pokemon got some well deserved rest at the Pokemon Center. After the break, Josh went up to the Gym and saw a sign that read, "_Rustboro Gym-Leader:Roxanne_." After skimming the sign, Josh went through the automatic doors into the Gym. He was stopped by a young girl. "Are you here to fight Roxanne?" she asked.

"Yeah, why else would I be here?" Josh answered.

"Fine. This way," she said as she lead Josh into the middle of the gym. She told him to stand on one side, and saw the leader takethe side opposite him. She had a pink ribbon in her black, wavy hair. She was dressed as if she was getting ready to go to school. "Hello, newcomer," she said, "What is your name?"

"I'm Josh, and you must be Roxanne."

"Yes, I am Roxanne. As you can see, I'm the leader of this Gym. I heard from my assistant that you wish to challenge me."

"You heard right."

"Well, then. Shall we get started?"

"I'm ready if you are." Josh grabbed a pokeball and pressed the button in the middle of it, enlargening it, while Roxanne did the same.

"I hope you're prepared," she said with a sly smile.


End file.
